Fuel and Fire
by Hemsee
Summary: She is perfection wrapped into one being, and he loved her. He loves her still, and he will do anything to get her back – anything at all. Klaus/Katherine


**Summary:** She is perfection wrapped into one being, and he loved her. He loves her still, and he will do anything to get her back – anything at all.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Fuel and Fire ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Perfect.<p>

That is the first word that comes to Klaus's mind when he sees Katherine – _perfect_. From the crown of her rich brown hair, to the tips of her heeled feet, there is not one flaw he can discern.

She is perfect, and when she opens her mouth into a wide, honeyed laugh, Klaus feels something tighten in his chest. His feet move of their volition, and he is filled with a need to go and talk to her.

She stops her conversation when she seems him approach, and her doe brown her eyes are alight with curiosity. Klaus keeps his gaze locked on hers as he grasps her hand, and he thinks he will never tire of having those brown eyes look at him.

"Hello, my name is Klaus," he says, as he places a searing kiss on her hand. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"My name is Katerina," she replies. Her face is flushed, but she is smiling. There is no nervous glimmer in her eyes, her hands are not shaking, and her head is titled upwards confidently.

Klaus's mouth curves and he knows he's stumbled upon a girl not quite like any other he has met before. He rubs circles on her palm with the pad of thumb, his hand tightening on hers subtly. "Care for a dance?"

"That would be lovely," Katherine says, and as he escorts her to the dance floor, her eyes never leave his. Klaus wraps one arm around her waist and tangles his fingers with hers as they begin to move.

Her scent is absolutely intoxicating, and Klaus is drunk on it. Everything about her is incredibly perfect; the smooth curves of her body fit to his like they were meant to be there all this time, and the planes of her face are of a beauty so raw that he feels his body clench and unclench in response.

Whoever this girl is, she is made for him, and Klaus decides that he will keep her with him forever.

He brushes his lips against her cheek when the dance is done, and feels the tension between them rise to greater heights. "You are a very good dancer," he comments.

Her eyes are on him, and a sly smile curves upon that sinful mouth. Before he can help himself, his gaze flickers down and fixes on it. "I was lead very well."

Oh yes, indeed, she is very good, Klaus thinks, but he is better. "Forgive me if I am too forward my lady, but I would love to lead you to a very different kind of dance," he whispers, mouth hovering painfully next to her ear.

Her breathing is rapid, and her heart is racing, but her eyes are hooded as she looks at him. "Then, do so, my lord," she says, deliberately taking her bottom lip in between her teeth. Klaus's eyes darken as he watches the movement, desire and want flooding into his veins. He kisses her hand again.

"I will make sure to do just that," he replies, and the promise hangs hot and heavy between them. Klaus knows he will have her, no matter what, but the fact that she wants this as much as he does only serves to fuel his own excitement and anticipation.

* * *

><p>Katherine is a tease.<p>

For two weeks, they have danced around each other, Klaus's advances becoming bolder than the last, and his intent clearly written in his every gesture and look. He knows that with the way she glances at him – with lust and want and need – she too, thinks of sharing his bed but it seems that she is set on making him go absolutely crazy for her first.

Klaus is no beginner in the field of seduction; he has played this game long before even her grand-grandparents were born. And yet, he reflects, as he takes a sip of his wine, he has never felt a desire so acute in his entire existence. Klaus is a patient person, but Katherine is wearing him thin.

He does not want to give up first, so he takes the arm of a pretty lady and asks her for a dance, all smiles and charm and persuasion.

And when his gaze locks with Katherine from across the room, he sees the way her eyebrows set into a frown and how her mouth puckers unhappily. She is jealous.

The thought makes Klaus's mouth curl into a smirk, and when he swoops in to kiss the lady's hand, he sees Katherine's resolve break in front of him.

Now, they are both ready to stop playing.

"Follow me," she suddenly mouths, quietly escaping the ballroom and heading for the palace doors. Klaus raises an eyebrow, but waits for ten beats before he excuses himself from his company and takes off after her.

He follows her into a room, and he watches her bolt the door firmly, and his desire pulses anew. Almost as soon as she turns he gathers her in his arms, and he crashes his mouth upon hers. He groans when he feels her hands tangle in his hair, loving the feel of it. The kiss, he realizes, is awakening within him something that is very much animal – something savage and powerful and resembling nothing of the vampire nature – and he revels in it.

Klaus deepens the kiss, Katherine's answering moan music to his ears, and he knows they are not walking out of this anytime soon.

He takes her that night.

And as Klaus reflects on it the morning after, his eyes come down to look at the breathtaking brunette sleeping beside him. She is absolutely mind blowing in every way, and this chalks higher up than any of his previous experiences. His desire for her was more raw and desperate than anything he had ever felt before for any woman, and he had sought to please her more than he had thought of his own pleasure. In the end, it was electrifying and intoxicating, a symbol to his attraction to this wonderful human girl.

Klaus smiles when Katherine's eyes open and he takes the opportunity to plant a slow, drugging kiss on her lips. "Good morning," he murmurs into her mouth. "How has your night been?"

Her answering smile is blinding. "Most wonderfully satisfying," she replies.

* * *

><p>One month later, Klaus makes Katherine his official companion. She continually amazes him with her sharp, witty tongue, and her perfect comportment in lavish events. Despite her status, people respect her, because she is always one step ahead of them, ready to greet them with a smile or a biting remark.<p>

Klaus smirks, because that is how he acts with people as well.

Katherine is amazing in the warmth of his bed as well. Together they are fusion and combustion at the same time, and Klaus is sure he will never tire of her. She has made him the most satisfied man in the whole of England.

She does not know that he is a vampire or that he drinks from most of his help – and compels them to forget afterwards – on a regular basis. Klaus knows she will inevitably know one day what he is, considering how significant of a role she plays in breaking the curse, but he bides his time. At this moment, he is far more interested in having her sharing his bed and basking in her company than killing her.

Klaus glances over at the thin, crème-colored paper in his hands and his mouth curls. It is an invitation to one of the most important lavish gatherings of the year, and his presence was specifically requested for the night – this night.

Katherine's coming isn't something he pauses to think about anymore – it is a given.

As he watches Katherine prepare in front of the mirror, Klaus walks up behind her and loops a necklace smoothly around her neck. It is a ruby K, incrusted with small little diamonds and set upon a silver chain.

Katherine gasps as she looks at it. "It is beautiful," she murmurs. Her eyes flick onto his. "In what honor?"

"You are mine Katerina," he replies easily, hands circling around her waist as he rests his chin at the base of her shoulder. He takes her earlobe between her teeth. "I would like for everyone to know that you are mine forever."

She is smiling, her heart thrumming pleasantly, and that night, she walks into the room with her hand on Klaus's arm and her head held high.

* * *

><p>They leave England three months later.<p>

Katherine is still at his side, and Klaus acknowledges that he cannot see it any other way. Sometimes, he is surprised that a mere _human _girl, of all things, had so quickly become so dire to him. Humans, who have always been nothing more than food and passing entertainment in his eyes; objects to be disposed of when he sees fit. And now, he can't imagine his existence without one of them by his side.

When Klaus announces that they are leaving, she merely raises an eyebrow, but goes into her rooms and instructs her servants to prepare her luggage just the same. She does not question him, and Klaus does not bother to explain why they are leaving. He has been around the English courts for a very long time, and people are starting to murmur about his ever-present youthfulness. He knows he can remain if he so wishes, but the truth is, he is bored with England and longs for a change in scenery.

And he truly does not want to murder all the people at Court – an endeavor much too messy for one vampire.

Klaus decides it is wiser to leave, and sets his sight upon Italy. The romantic feel of the country will do Katherine some good and he is sure she will be in awe at Rome's luxury.

She is, and when Klaus takes her to the best tailors to shop for dresses, and treats her to a _Romeo and Juliet _play, Katherine is flushed with pleasure, and excitement radiates from all of her breathtaking features.

That night, she shows Klaus exactly how thankful she is.

* * *

><p>Katherine wakes up one night in the bed she shares with Klaus alone.<p>

She sits up in surprise and looks around; it is night outside and yet, Klaus isn't here.

Biting her bottom lip, she gets up from her bed and grabs her bathrobe before she wanders outside. The villa is empty and everything is silent save for the occasional sound of her bare feet padding on the floor. She crosses the whole west wing – the wing where she and Klaus reside – and still, no sign of him.

After about an hour of searching, Katherine decides to give up and go back to bed. Klaus will come when he has – she frowns – finished whatever he had to do.

This is the first time she's ever seen him leave her in the middle of the night, but she decides not to dwell on it. _It can only be a mistake_, she reassures herself as she walks back to her room, her eyes sliding to the middle-sized window to her right.

Katherine stops in surprise.

There, in the middle of the small clearing, Klaus is holding what looks like one of her handmaids in his arms.

Her knuckles whiten, and she cautiously approaches the window to get a better look. She will not believe what her thoughts are whispering to her until she sees it.

Klaus's mouth appears to be fastened to the handmaid's neck, hands gripping her arms firmly. Katherine squints, and stifles a gasp.

It looks like Klaus's teeth are _piercing _the maid's neck.

She does not believe it, but sure enough, Klaus pulls back and his _fangs _are tainted a red that matches the small specks on his crisp white shirt. There are defined veins bumping at the lengths of his red eyes.

Katherine's hand flies to her mouth, and she feels herself growing sick. She watches, horribly fascinated, as Klaus tosses the handmaid's body on the ground as if she were nothing short of garbage. He wanders, and snaps a whole tree as if it were only a twig, breaking it into small pieces that he then throws on the maid's body.

Katherine wonders what he is doing until he lights a match. Her eyes are wide as she watches the horrible yellow flame slowly descend upon the branches and the body. Time stills for a second before everything bursts up into a blazing fire.

"_Bog ima milost," _Katherine whispers, and as she looks onward at the rising flames, Klaus's eyes flick upwards and meet hers.

Her heart stops, and she thinks she sees his eyes widen in surprise but she is past the point of thinking.

So Katherine does the only remotely logical thing to do – she takes off and runs.

Katherine is sprinting down the hallway, fear clouding her senses and desperation screaming at her to move on – that the man she has trusted with her life is not who she thought he was and that she should get away before she is the one who goes up in flames.

He stops her before she reaches the cook's room – the only one with a door leading to the opposite side of the clearing.

Katherine gasps and fights the urge to scream when he wraps his hands around her arms. "Get away from me!" she hisses, thrashing desperately.

"Katerina stop; I can explain."

"Get away from me, _mrŭsen ubiets_!" she screams, tears prickling her eyes.

Klaus grasps her chin firmly, locking her gaze with his. "Katerina," he murmurs. "_Please_, listen to me."

As her eyes meet his, she wants to thrash and resist, but the fight drains out of her. "Well then, explain why you felt the need to drink that girl's blood before _killing her_," she says.

Klaus sighs. "I had hoped you wouldn't have to find out this way," he replies. "I am sorry Katerina, I should have told you."

"Should have told me what?"

"I am a vampire."

Katherine's eyes widen, and as she opens her mouth to deny the outrageous lie, the serious edge in Klaus's impossibly blue eyes stops her short.

Slowly, the painful knowledge sinks into her mind, and she lets Klaus begin with the explanations.

* * *

><p>Two months later, they move to Bulgaria.<p>

Katherine has taken the vampire thing quite well, and after that first night, has been far more tolerant and open-minded about it. She will come sometimes, and ask him questions about his habits with curious brown eyes, listening to him in fascination as he explains what the vampire life entails.

Klaus notes that immortality is Katherine's preferred subject. It seems that the idea of forever has seduced her in some ways.

A pity, he thinks, as she would have to die in order for him to break the curse. He didn't plan on her death now, but he planned on keeping her human as long as he could. Should her interest in eternity rise even more though, he will be forced to speed up the process.

He doesn't want to.

She is the fuel to his fire, the water to his desert. Klaus can positively not see his existence without Katherine by his side anymore – he does not know how he will cope without her. He wants to have her with him as long as he can before having to give her up forever.

He thinks he is in love, but love isn't meant for vampires, and so he quells the feeling and channels it through his lovemaking instead.

"_Kŭde e_ Katerina?" Klaus asks one of his servants. The pretty blonde Bulgarian curtsies briefly.

"_S Mosyu _Trevor, _sŭr_," she replies, flushing slightly before scurrying off.

Klaus frowns at the answer. Over their stay in Bulgaria, Katherine has made the acquaintance of one of his henchmen, Trevor, and seems to be particularly friendly with him indeed. He does not understand it.

Katherine is supposed to stay with _him_ only. He is her companion and her lover – what can she possibly find in Trevor that Klaus doesn't give her already?

The fact that he may be lacking something in Katherine's eyes disturbs him greatly, and Klaus sets out immediately to preoccupy his mind with other thoughts.

But that night in bed, Klaus rolls over so that he is on Katherine and assaults her mouth with his. She moans in response and slides her hands across the expanse of his back until they tangle in his golden hair.

"You are mine, Katerina," he murmurs into her ear and smirks when he feels her tremble beneath him. The tension and attraction between them has never diminished, and Klaus relishes in the power he has over her. "No one can claim you but me. No one."

"I wish for no other than you," she breathes back in response. Her hands come to cup his face and she looks at him with soft, tender eyes. "You are the only man I see, and the only man I want to be with."

The answer makes Klaus groan with pleasure and he feels his ego inflate with the admission. "There is no woman but you, Katerina," he says on her lips. "No one I desire but you.

* * *

><p>Katherine leaves him exactly one year after they had first met.<p>

She has learnt of her role in breaking the curse – through Trevor, Klaus imagines with rancor. She must have known for some time, for he has never suspected of her escape, not once.

That is why Katherine is his equal in every respects – she plans and thinks and strategizes exactly like him, never hesitating to manipulate when necessary.

He supposes she has successfully roped Trevor into thinking that she loves him if he has indeed helped her in her escape.

It has been a week already, but Klaus has received no message from Elijah. Have they not yet captured the traitors? The ones who helped _his _Katerina escape?

He misses her.

He misses her so much that his heart aches whenever he goes back to their room, only to be greeted with an empty bed. No brown eyes are as brown as hers, and no laugh has the same, melodious quality like hers had.

Klaus grits his teeth and forces himself not to lose his temper.

His hands curl into fists as he thinks of Trevor and Rosemary. He suspects Trevor convinced Rosemary to help him – he always does.

Klaus watches impassively when one of his men comes back. "Any reports?" he asks.

The vampire hesitates. "Yes. It appears Katerina has…" he trails off and swallows visibly.

Klaus's eyes narrow. "She has what?" he asks.

"Katerina is a vampire."

Klaus's vision bleeds red at the hateful words. How dare she! How dare she come and thwart his plans? His ire rising, the goblet in his hands breaks into thousands of shards. His plan for absolute invincibility is over now, until the next doppelganger comes, and how will he know?

"Damn you, Katerina," he whispers hoarsely. "Damn you to hell."

He goes to her native home that night and kills her parents with no mercy or regret. She has dared to leave him and thwart his plan; he will show no sympathy in return.

But as he goes into their room later on, his heart still aches with the same, dull pain.

He misses her still.

* * *

><p>He has spent the last five hundred years chasing after her.<p>

She always manages to escape him just in time, and makes his frustration grow. In a way, Katherine is just like water; she slips between his fingers, never to be caught.

But eventually, she will tire of running, and that day, Klaus will finally have her again. His anger has long faded, and he knows that when he will catch her, he will simply make her his companion, and have her spend eternity with him, just like she had initially wanted.

He loves her. He has finally admitted that much to himself, and though it has been over five centuries since she has been with him, Klaus recalls her smile, her touch, and her simplest gestures with perfect clarity. He remembers the way her nose crinkles slightly when she finds something truly funny, or how her brown eyes sparkle when she is happy and satisfied. He recalls the smoothness of her skin on his, and the soft taste of fire and passion on her lips whenever he kissed her.

Klaus is sure she remembers everything with just as much clarity as he does.

As he prepares to head to Mystic Falls and greet his newest opportunity to break the curse, Klaus takes a moment to evaluate the two 'companions' Katherine had selected for herself back in 1864. The younger one is a soft, unblemished _boy _with hazel green eyes, and the older is a jaded, tumultuous man with blue eyes.

Klaus smirks as he takes in the two vampires. Even if he considers Katherine his equal, she is predictable to him in many ways because of their synced thoughts. In the younger Salvatore, she sought his opposite, the light to Klaus's darkness. She wanted to drown into a love that wasn't his, so that she may never think of him. But in the oldest Salvatore, Katherine had seen his eyes – that "unmatched shade of blue", as she'd described them – and that is why she had taken him too. Because, as opposed to the youngest Salvatore, _he _had reminded her of Klaus.

It is funny how she draws her lovers based on him, Klaus thinks. He still preoccupies her thoughts as much as she haunts his.

"I will have you back Katerina," he whispers as he leaves for Mystic Falls. "I will do whatever it takes, but you _will _be mine again, _sŭrtseto mi_."

He loves her; they are irrevocably linked to the ends of time, and Klaus will make sure those ends will meet – not matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So yes, this is quite different from anything I have ever attempted, mainly because this isn't a pairing we have seen. I do believe Klaus and Katherine have a history of the sexual nature, and I'm sure it'll be talked about in the show – this is Katherine Pierce after all :D

And here are the translations of the Bulgarian text I put in the chapter. Please do note that they are not written in Bulgarian characters, the sentences are rather spelled in the way that it would sound phonetically. Second of all, I apologize to Bulgarian-speaking readers in advance as I've taken these from Google Translator:

'_Bog ima milost' - _God have mercy

'_mrŭsen ubiets' - _Filthy murderer

'_Kŭde e_ Katerina' - Where is Katerina

'_S Mosyu _Trevor, _sŭr' _- With Monsieur Trevor, sir_  
><em>

I'm not quite sure what to expect from readers here – just know that I have debated long and hard before deciding to post this. I just think it's an insight on what may or may not happen in the future. I consider this rated T since there is nothing explicit however, if you think this deserves an M, I will rate it up.

Thank you for reading. I am very interested in seeing your responses to this.

Much love!


End file.
